1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns shower partitions with decorative strips, the frames of which have been formed from round profile sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower partitions are generally produced from aluminum profile frames with a filling of plastic or genuine glass. If the shower partition is supposed to correspond to special desires for colors, the extruded aluminum sections are coated with the corresponding colors before final assembly. This process is relatively expensive. It is less expensive to insert special decorative strips into reception grooves in the aluminum profile sections, or even to adhere the decorative strips directly onto the aluminum profile section. However, such decorative strips must be assembled at the factory. As a result, changing color formation or color by changing decorative profile sections is not possible by the ultimate consumer.